Pretty Little Librarian
by shugosailormewmewz21
Summary: I need to study. I needed a place to think. I needed to help a librarian with anatomy research. Wait, what? I just came to study Algebra!


**A/N:** New story, new story! I just want to thank all those who read and reviewed my last story so to show my appreciation here is another. I was reading an H-manga and got this idea. Hinata and Naruto are not the same age for those who might get confused. And the way Hinata talks is because she is a librarian. I would think they like to use big words.

* * *

><p>My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a 2nd year in high school that barely passed to the next grade but it wasn't my fault. I live in an apartment by myself and hate the quiet so I was always out partying and hanging out with my friends.<p>

One day on the way home I discovered that there was a new library right around the corner from my apartment. I knew I needed to study if I wanted to be a 3rd year and be in the same grade as my friends. I vowed to come there at least twice a week.

I decided to stop on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Since today was Wednesday I am going to go tomorrow to study and try to get my grades up. There should be nothing there to distract me from my work, right?

* * *

><p>My friends were disappointed that I wouldn't be hanging out with them but they would get over it. They knew how bad my grades were because of how much I hung out and because I had stopped caring until I heard that I might not go to the same grade as my friends.<p>

I walked in the library to actually find some people in there. If there was one thing I hated it was being alone and I was glad it wasn't like that here. I looked around for a place to dump my stuff so I could look for books that would help me with today's homework and the upcoming test and quiz I had.

As I looked around I noticed something in the shadows. It looked like a person but I couldn't be sure because I was squinting so much. I moved closer but then I saw the figure shift then disappear. I shrugged it off but was a little nervous. I couldn't have a stalker in the library right?

As I sat back down at my table after finding what I was looking for I noticed a woman. At least I think it was a woman. I made the same mistake with my friend Neji but that story is for another time but anyway she's a woman. She has long indigo hair and when she turned around I wish I could say she had a banging body but I couldn't tell from underneath the baggy sweater and ridiculously long skirt she wore. I can't believe that people dress like that! But the most surprising thing of all was her eyes. They looked just like Neji's! I could vaguely recall Neji saying he had an older favorite cousin who denounced her name and ran from home, but I couldn't and didn't believe this was her. She looked to meek and timid to do something like that but who am I to judge? I shook all these thoughts from my head and went back to studying. As I left that day I couldn't but feel excited to come back Tuesday.

* * *

><p>It felt exciting to have a secret so I didn't tell Neji or anyone else I saw her. Hinata was her name and she worked in the library. I take back what I said before about her. Yes, she is quiet and a little nervous sometimes from what I've seen, but she is also the sweetest and nicest person I've ever met though I didn't really meet her yet. I've been observing her for past couple of times I've been here. She adores the children. She always reads to them and helps them with stuff. With adults though I noticed she was a little different, she was still warm but just a little bit colder than she was with the children. I guess maybe she <em>is<em> that mysterious cousin.

After a couple of weeks of coming to the library I would find books that helped me with my schoolwork. I figured Hinata was leaving them for me and I was right. I arrived a little bit early to see her put an Algebra book on the table I usually sit at. She was surprised to see me there and introduced herself to me. Her voice was soft and lovely. I stared at her as she talked but had no idea what she was saying. I kinda zoned out after she said her name. _I need to stop doing that…_

"So would you be able to?" she said. She looked kind of nervous. I realized I had no idea what she said and I didn't want to seem rude by asking her to repeat herself. She was so red now I thought she might faint if I made her say it again.

"Umm sure, I'd be happy to!" I gave her my most convincing of-course-I-was-listening-and-I-totally-understand-so-I'm-agreeing-with-you smile. I looked like it worked because she gave me a small smile and said to stay here until everyone left. I had no idea why she wanted everyone to leave but I decided to stay. I had nothing to lose, right?

* * *

><p>I had my headphones on and was blasting music while I was doing the rest of my homework so I never heard anyone coming. I was spun around in my chair to come face to face with Hinata. Before I could say hi or take my headphones off, her lips crashed onto mine. I froze. OMG, is this what she was talking about earlier? I really wish I had listened. I pulled away for a second and lowered the volume on my iPod and took my headphones off.<p>

"Hinata-san, w-what are you doing?" I asked nervously. She looked at me confused for a second.

"What you agreed to earlier. And please call me Hinata."

"Naruto. Well Hinata, um what exactly did you say?"

"I requested you to assist me with anatomy research. Is this satisfactory?"

"Uhhh… sure?" I had no idea what she just said but it sounded smart and I didn't want to seem dumb by saying no.

She grabbed my pants and boxers and yanked them down. Before I could pull away she grabbed my dick.

"So this is a man's genitals, huh? A penis! I've never observed one. It looks considerably different from the manga and videos I view. "

_What? She watches porn and reads about it? What kind of person is she?_

"Um Hinata I… ugh!" I groaned as she clamped her mouth around me. She steadily sucked my dick until I was rock hard. I sighed. If I was going to lose my virginity then I at least wanted to see all of the woman who was taking it. I grabbed her sweater and yanked it off of her head making her release my rod reluctantly. Then I grabbed her skirt and pulled it down. I looked at her and gasped. Her body was amazing. She had big, full breasts, a tiny waist and wide hips that made me want to grab on and never let go.

She blushed and reached for me but I grabbed her and laid her down on the table.

"W-what are you doing?"

I grinned, "Simply helping you with your 'research'." I unhooked her bra and took it off then lifted her hips and pulled down her panties. Her crotch was covered with fine indigo curls. They were damp with her juices. I don't know what came over me but at that moment I had to and did pry her thighs open and shoved my tongue into her. She cried out.

"This feels amazing, exquisite! This sensation is so different than when I touch myself! I love it!" She panted and moaned. Her juices were all over the desk but I didn't care. I tongued her down then sucked on her clit. She screamed and came on my tongue. I pulled my face away, licked my lips and wiped my face with the back of my hand.

"I want it. Please, give it to me. Position it inside me!" I breathed nervously. This was it. I was going to lose my virginity. I pulled my shirt of and joined her on the table. I grabbed my shaft and aimed it at her entrance. I thrust it in and she cried. Like literally cried. I panicked. I tried pulling out but her legs locked around my waist and she tightly gripped his arms.

"Don't move," she breathed. Her grip loosened and she nodded at me. I moved carefully and she gave a happy sigh so I continued. Her sighs turned to moans and my movements got faster and harder. She started babbling nonsense while her tight insides started clamping down on me. I knew she was coming but I knew I was going to come first so I quickly licked my thumb and rubbed her hard pleasure button. She cried out and her thighs tightened around me. She came and I finished right after coating her insides.

I detangled myself from her after she kissed me hard on the lips. She gave me a bright smile. "Thank you for aiding me in my research, Naruto."

"Sure Hinata. It was my pleasure." We both snickered.

"If you wish to tidy up, the lavatory is around the corner." I nodded and went to the bathroom. I cleaned myself up and when I came out she was gone.

"Hinata? Hinata, are you still here? Helloooooooooo?" I looked around and saw was nothing. I walked to the door to find my stuff in my bag and a thank you not on it. I looked around one last time before leaving. I knew we'd have to talk Monday.

* * *

><p>I went to library and still couldn't find her. After coming for 3 days and not seeing Hinata I decided to ask the front desk where she was. One of the other librarians said she called in and resigned. I was baffled. <em>Did she really want to get away from me that much?<em> I thanked the lady and walked away. I never went back to the library after that.

* * *

><p>Summer came and went. Before I knew it school started again. I still wasn't the same loud-mouthed bubbly friend they knew and they didn't know what to do with me.<p>

My birthday came after school started and to try to cheer me up my friends threw a surprise birthday party at a fancy restaurant. I (legally) had my first taste of sake and danced all night. I had fun but I still couldn't get her out of my mind.

After the party Sasuke had a limo take me home to my apartment. On my inside the landlord called me over.

"I let your girlfriend in already and man are you a lucky bastard." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"Then who was the hot chick I let inside?" He looked just as confused as I felt. I ran up to my apartment and threw the door open. There she was sitting on my couch. She had on a tight, lilac silk button down shirt, a tight black pencil skirt, and high heeled black pumps. I froze. It had been 5 months since I saw her and here she was in sexy clothes and glasses.

"Hinata!" I yelled and she walked slowly up to me and put a finger on my lips.

"Mr. Naruto, what have I told you about yelling?" She tsk-ed as she unbuttoned her shirt to show off her lacy bra. "Now it's time for your punishment. " She tilted her head and gave a small smile. "I think you should assist me with additional research. How is that for suitable retribution?"

I smiled as she pushed me onto my couch and straddled my thighs. She leaned forward and nibbled on my ear. "Happy birthday," she whispered in my ear. All I could think about was how happy I was to find her and thank god I was eighteen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So here's another one. Hope you enjoyed this wonderful one-shot!


End file.
